moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinderon
The Sinderon breed is purely fanon material. If you are interested in owning one for RP, send "Choral" an in-character letter today! The Sinderon is an ancient and prestigious breed of Elven warhorse descended from the Leyrunners of the Highborne Empire. They are arguably one of the oldest surviving breeds of equine in Azeroth, with extensive documentation of their bloodlines preserved through the familial customs of the House of Sunrose, dating as far back as several hundred years before the War of the Ancients. Despite the breed's ancestral roots being the meadows of Suramar, the modern-day Sinderon hails from the rolling woodlands of Aurore'Danil, a Duchy of substantial wealth within southwestern Quel'Thalas. The breed nearly became extinct on more than one occasion; first after the collapse of the Well of Eternity, and again after the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. However, the current sovereign of the Duchy, Bellaria Sunrose, has continued the family tradition of preserving the breed. And as a result of these centuries of painstakingly careful and precise breeding, the Sinderon breed is now widely known for upholding the standards of sheer warhorse excellence: strength, stamina, loyalty, courage, and discipline. Breed Characteristics Physical Traits A Sinderon is often recognized for its impressive height and stature, as the breed stands at an average height of 15 to 17 handsThe unit of measurement for a horse's height up to their withers, standardized to 4 inches and abbreviated as h or hh. at the withersThe withers is the ridge between a horse's shoulderblade., and weighs an average of 1,100 to 1,300 pounds. However, this is not their only distinguishing characteristic; despite their intimidating size, the Sinderon is an incredibly nimble and agile breed, with sturdy conformationConformation is an evaluation of the degree of correctness of a horse's bone structure, musculature, and its body proportions in relation to each other. overall and elegant bone structure. While most develop featheringLong, silky hair that grows around the hooves, and is left untrimmed on purpose. around the hooves, some are born without it; this is also the case with the single horn often present on many Thalassian steeds, and is merely an indication of their ancestry as a descendant of the Leyrunner. All Sinderon, regardless of bloodline, possess large, bell-shaped ears that point inwards, and are marked by large tufts of hair over the tip of each ear, like that of a lynx. With powerful shoulders and a burly chest, the Sinderon sports a healthy heart and a massive set of lungs. Due to the thick structure of their neck in hand with the open nasal cavities they possess, the breed is able to compensate for its size and weight with an exceptional respiratory system, providing it with the longevity and constitution of a proper warmount. Their legs, while long, are still exceptionally muscular, and contribute heavily to their smooth, high-stepping gait. This graceful action in the beast's stride is accentuated by a flashy tail which, if not bound by cloth in ceremonial war uniform, carries high over the dock.Positional term for the tail of the horse. The opposite of the dock is the poll, or the area between the horse's ears. Temperament Unbreakable, unshakable, indomitable. The Sinderon are bred and trained to have absolute patience and vigilance, whether or not they become someone's usher into battle. But this stoic and aloof disposition when fulfilling their age-old duty does not define the true nature and temperament of the Sinderon. For centuries, the Sinderon horse has lived and worked alongside countless Elven societies, namely the Highborne and, more extensively, the Quel'dorei; because of this, the breed has not only been fully domesticated, but has developed a good disposition and a strong drive to fulfill their duty alongside their owner or trainer. Most Sinderon horses have proven to be gentle around children and smaller animals such as dogs, cats, and other hooved creatures. However, this kindness and saintly nature does not go very far beyond the people who are closest to them. For they are still a wartime breed, and are trained to show absolutely no mercy in combat. Their fierce, undying loyalty to their owner enables them to withstand even the most harrowing of conditions. Fire, ice, explosions and thunderous fire, bows and steel; the Sinderon remains unaffected, as they know it is their duty to serve, just as it is the duty of their master. Registration The House of Sunrose's continuous contribution to the recovery of the Sinderon has yielded substantial results, most noticeably through the establishment of the Sinderon Registry. Since its creation in 615 K.C., it has functioned as an archive for Sinderon history: ancient bloodlines and their countless progeny, scattered throughout time. Because of the importance of such information for breeding and identification purposes, all official competitions, breeding, and warsteed training programs require proof of registration before one can participate. These ancient pedigrees already provided by the Sunrose archives have helped registrants discover and reconnect with their ancestral predecessors. Due to the success of the registry, the Sinderon breed now stands at roughly 15,000 strong as of January 1st, 627 K.C.. References Category:Horses Category:Animals Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Sinderon